We Have An Epic Web Show!
by DecidedFate13
Summary: Vanitas, Lea, Fate, and Ienzo decide to do a web show. Of course with those four involved trouble is bound to happen. Pranks, dares, stupidity is all involved in this wonderful web show. Watch as four bestfriends be funny on camera as they all get along. At least we hope they're are going to get along. So what are you doing standing around? Come sit down and enjoy the show with us!
1. Chapter 1

**Yay new story! I just finished my other one so I can't wait to do this one! Well it's a web show with Fate, Vanitas, Lea, and Ienzo! I really hope you guys like it! Oh and don't forget to check out my other stories too!**

**Vanitas: Great this better be funny.**

**Me: Oh it will.**

**Lea: I think it's going to be fun.**

**Ienzo: I'm reading so do we have to do it now?**

**Me: Yeah sorry Ienzo.**

**Ienzo: Fine, DF13 doesn't own Kingdom Hearts or Disney just Fate.**

The camera screen was covered by a hand and you could hear an argument in the back round. "STOP," Someone yelled out loud. Then the screen went dark and in a few seconds it came back on. "Hello and welcome to our web show!" Fate said with a huge grin. Ienzo still reading muttered "Looks like she is really excited." Vanitas stepped in front of Fate and spoke, "Let's just cut to the chase we're here to make you laugh of at our stupidity."

Lea walked in and said, "So we what do you have planned Van?"

"Everyone sit down and listen we are going to shave Arlene's head," Van exclaimed.

"WHAT," Everyone else screamed.

Vanitas smirked, "I have this all planned out Fate holds the camera while Lea shaves her head."

Lea paled, "Why do I have to shave her head and what are you and Ienzo going to do?"

"We are going to keep watch," Vanitas said.

Fate spoke up, "Let's just give it a shot."

"Okay," Lea said scared.

They walked around Radiant Gardens looking for where Arlene was. The camera showed many different places on their walk finally they saw a blonde headed woman. "There she is," Ienzo whispered. Fate passed the camera to Ienzo for a minute and crept up to Arlene. "Sleep," She muttered. Arlene passed out on the grass. Fate scurried back and took the camera. Lea went over and picked her up. "Wow, she's really heavy," Lea said.

"Does it matter? Just hurry up," Vanitas exclaimed. The camera focused in on Lea holding Arlene. No one was out at the time so they didn't see their prank happening. They finally got back to the castle. Ienzo moved some science stuff and Lea laid her down. Vanitas went and got the shaver. "Oh this is going to be fun," Vanitas whispered. Lea took the shaver and turned it on. He slowly reached towards her head and when he was right about to start shaving Arlene grabbed his arm. Of course Lea screamed and dropped the shaver and ran for his life. Everyone else started laughing. "Oh that was awesome!" Fate exclaimed. Vanitas took the camera and turned it towards him, "You see we never really knocked Arlene out. This was a prank to scare Lea and I bet you all thought we were actually going to shave her head." Ienzo came in the picture, "We said we would show you are stupidity not are death wish." Arlene sat up and spoke, "Can I go kill him for calling me heavy?"

"Sure why not," Vanitas answered.

"Van," Fate warned.

"Sorry Arlene you can only just hurt him."

"Still not better."

"Fine! Arlene you can't touch him." Vanitas yelled.

"Whatever," Arlene got up and walked out the door.

"We should go get Lea," Ienzo said.

Fate and Vanitas nodded and they walked in the hallways. Vanitas had the camera so he was the one filming right now. They finally found Lea and told him everything. "I hate all of you," Lea said.

"Ha-ha, we know you don't really but that's ok because it was Vanitas's idea," Fate told him.

"I think I could have figured that out," Lea answered.

"Let's just all go back to the room," Ienzo suggested.

The screen went dark and came back on again. "We figured you wouldn't want to see anymore hallways so we just skipped to here," Vanitas said. Ienzo was the one holding the camera now. "Now we have a review question for you guys," Fate exclaimed. "What Kingdom Hearts character would make Fate's best boyfriend," Fate read. "Wait who wrote this question," Fate asked. No one answered so she just dropped it. Ienzo turned the camera to face him, "Now here is my fact of the day!" Fate ran over and pushed him down, "Baby pandas are cute when they sneeze!"

"That's not what I was going to say," Ienzo said on the ground.

"Who cares? My fact is probably better," Fate retorted.

"Alright I think we are going to have to end this here before anyone finds out we are doing this or before we start to argue with one another," Lea said towards the camera. Vanitas came over and got the camera and said, "Yeah I guess we will see you next week." Lea grabbed the camera back, "Oh and for the ladies who find me sexy my number is-" Before Lea could say anything else he was tackled by the Vanitas, Ienzo, and Fate and the camera screen went blurry but you could hear everyone else shouting, "NO!" Then the camera went off.

**Yeah I know it was kind of short but I still hoped you guys liked it. Also please review to tell me how you guys thought it was and what I could do to make it better. Oh and if you want you could review or PM me what you would like to see them do next. And the question and the fact in the story will be in every chapter. I plan to update this weekly so see you guys next week.**

**Everyone: Bye see you later!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I think I actually updated on time for once! Well let's just get on with the show!**

**Vanitas: Yeah that would be helpful!**

**Me: Just shut up and do the disclaimer!**

**Lea: DF13 doesn't own Kingdom Hearts or Disney just Fate Storm!**

**Vanitas: That was my line!**

**Lea: Well I just said it better and faster.**

**Me: Stop and go do the show.**

All four of them came into focus on the camera. There were buckets all around the room. Only the four knew what was in them. "Hello Fate here," shouted the cheerful girl known as Fate. "Yeah we know can we just get on with it I'm actually excited for this," Vanitas responded. "If you're wondering why we are all on camera it's because we know have a camera man," Ienzo said. "Also we will probably changing camera people each episode or two but are camera man for today is Lumaria," Lea chimed in. The four tried to hide their chuckles towards Lumaria name. "Before we move on Lumaria is Marluxia, and today we are having a mud fight," Fate said. All four of them started to grin at the mention of the mud fight. "Wait does Even, Dilan, and Aeleus know about this," Ienzo questioned.

"Nope," The other three responded.

"Fine let's just get this done before they do find out," Ienzo sighed.

They all walked outside the castle the camera went a little fuzzy because Lumaria was smelling some of the flowers. You could hear shouts to tell him to get over there and record the mud fight. Once he was over there he turned the camera to each of them. Each person had four buckets. To how they got all that mud we will probably never know. "Alright when I count to three and say go we start the fight," Lea told the other three.

"Ok, got it," The other three responded.

Lea nodded and started counting, "1, and go!"

Lea threw mud in Ienzo's face. "You said on the count of three," Ienzo yelled.

"Yeah well I lied," Lea retorted. Ienzo then hit Lea in the chest with mud. Fate and Vanitas became aware that the fight started and they started to toss mud too. Mud flew everywhere in every direction. Some mud hit the camera and Lumaria but it wasn't wiped off because he was glued to the fight. People walked by the castle and gave them weird looks while some just shook their heads at them. All four of them were mud covered and only one bucket of mud was left and it was on Vanitas's side. The other three turned to look at him but he didn't toss any mud. The camera focused in on Vanitas to see what he was going to do with the mud. "Alright I have an idea guys," Vanitas stated.

The other three asked, "What?"

Vanitas smirked while still being the main focus of the camera, "The person with the most mud on them has to eat the rest of the mud in my bucket." The camera backed out a little and focused on the other three. Their faces were as pale as they could be. Lumaria moved the camera around to each of them and saw who had the most mud on them. He focused in Ienzo. "Vanitas I'm pretty sure Ienzo has the most mud as much as would like it to be Lea," Lumaria told Van. Lea glared at Lumaria while Ienzo paled even more if that was possible. Vanitas moved the bucket over to Ienzo, "Eat up!"

"Do I have to, none of us agreed on this," Ienzo asked.

"I agreed so do it," Vanitas responded. Lea and Fate looked at each other and then stared back at Ienzo. Lumaria moved the camera onto the bucket. Then to Ienzo and he backed up the camera so you could see the four. Ienzo grabbed a glob of mud out of the bucket and ate it. When he swallowed it he noticed something weird about it. The mud tasted like chocolate. Ienzo looked up at Vanitas, "This is pudding." Lea and Fate ran over to the buckets and tasted the 'mud' and discovered it was definitely pudding. Fate turned to Van and said, "I thought this was supposed to be mud!"

"It was but I decided to have a little fun and see if you would notice and clearly you guys didn't," Vanitas stated. "Well this was fun but let's go back inside," Lea said. They all walked backed into the castle. They sat down in their chairs and Fate said, "Alright we are just going to do the fun fact and not the question."

"Yeah we don't really want to do the question thing anymore," Vanitas added. Ienzo got up and said, "Well I guess it's my fun fact now so did you know clouds were made by condensation?"

"You know my fact about pandas sneezing was way better than your fun fact Ienzo," Fate told him.

"Mine was actually educational and not some random adorable thing I found on the internet," Ienzo retorted. Lumaria started to go back and forth between the two with the camera while they are having the argument.

"Yes but I spent awhile studying that panda and I came to the conclusion that it was funny and cute," Fate responded.

"Fate I don't think watching a 5 second video you play on repeat for 20 minutes counts a method of studying. Plus you just laughed the whole time and my fact was a valuable piece of information in science," Ienzo stated to Fate.

"Alright, let's drop this little argument now," Fate told Ienzo.

"Ok," He said while smirking. "Thank you for stopping and I'm covered in pudding that I actually thought was mud and I would like to clean it off me because it feels weird and it's seeping in my clothes," Lea said. "Yeah I agree with Lea," said Vanitas. "Ok well I guess this is the end of this week's show," Fate stated. "See you all next week," The four shouted into the camera hurting Lumaria ears. Then the camera screen went dark.

**Yay we are done with this week's show! I think this chapter actually worked out pretty well. Also like I said in the chapter I'm only going to do the fact and not the question because well I don't really want it in there anymore. **

**Fate: Thank you for reading this chapter!**

**Ienzo: Also don't forget to review this amazing story.**

**Vanitas: I don't know if amazing is the word to describe this story.**

**Me: Then what does.'**

**Vanitas: Weird.**

**Me: Well that's good to so bye and like Ienzo said please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Yay new chapter! KH3 IS COMING OUT! I'm so excited! Also today is going to be like a summer chapter since it's the first day of summer! I hope you enjoy this chapter and please review!**

**Lea: Will I have to swim?**

**Me: Maybe.**

**Lea: I'm not doing it!**

**Vanitas: Good luck with that.**

**Fate: DF13 doesn't own Kingdom Hearts or Disney just me!**

The camera turned on and you could see a nice backyard with a pool. In the back round you could see Ienzo reading and Lea staring at the pool with a scared look on his face. Fate jumped in front of the camera, "Hi! Today is our summer web show!" Vanitas pushed Fate out of the picture and spoke, "Also our camera man is Myde, Which is the somebody of Demyx."

Myde turned the camera to him and grinned, "We're going to go swimming!"

"No, you can go swimming after this web show is over," Vanitas told Myde.

"The camera's not water proof," Myde asked.

"Nope besides it won't take too long," Vanitas replied.

"Fine," Myde said finally giving up on swimming any earlier.

Myde turned the camera away from him and back onto the other four. Ienzo walked up and spoke to the camera, "Ok let's start already." You could some shouting behind Ienzo then two splashes. Myde zoomed in on the pool and two heads popped up. They were a grinning Fate and a grumpy looking Van. "Really? Did you have to drag me in with you," Vanitas asked Fate.

"Yes," Fate responded. Vanitas just sighed and started to swim around. Ienzo then got in but Lea didn't. "Lea get in," Ienzo shouted.

"No way am I getting in," Lea shouted back.

"Yes you are, just come over and feel the water," Ienzo retorted. Lea walked over and felt the water his hand steamed just a tiny bit.

"It's cold," Lea whined.

"That's it you're getting in," Vanitas shouted. Vanitas climbed out of the pool and pushed Lea in. Vanitas then turned to the camera. "Don't worry he can swim we taught him a while ago and trust me that was worse." "That was not cool," Lea shouted.

"No, but it was fun," Vanitas casually told Lea. Vanitas hoped back in and they started to play the fun game of Marco Polo. "Alright I'm Marco," Fate exclaimed. The others agreed since they already knew Fate wanted to be Marco. They had already made a plan so none of them would get caught. It was technically cheating but they didn't care. The game started and Fate shouted, "MARCO!" There was no response which Fate knew would happen since she had played this game with them a lot of times. The camera pointed to the boys who were all by the side of the pool. Vanitas gave them a thumbs up and they all crawled out of the pool. Once they were out Vanitas pointed to the top of the garage and they all climbed up there. Fate kept shouting Marco and walking around the pool looking for them. All the boys including Myde were chuckling quietly at Fate.

Fate stopped and shouted, "You could at least say Polo please!"

"POLO," The three boys screamed. Fate could tell they were outside of the pool and opened her eyes.

"No fair, that's cheating," Fate scolded them.

Lea who was still on the garage with the other two replied, "Yes, but it was really funny to watch you try to find us." Fate climbed out of the pool and looked up at them and smirked, "Ok, let's play a new game called predator and prey!" They all paled a bit and asked, "What do you do in that game?"

"I chase you and you run away," Fate replied.

Ienzo raised his eyebrow, "That's it?"

Fate summoned her keyblade, "Oh and I can use this!"

Myde laughed, "You guys should run, run away!" The three got up and jumped off the roof. Once they were on the ground they all split up and ran away. Myde kept the camera on Fate the whole time. The camera showed spells flying everywhere and swings of a keyblade. No one was caught though and after at least 30 minutes of this game they all stopped and collapsed on the grass. The screen went dark and came back on the sky was darker which meant it was later in the day. The four were in normal clothes and not swimsuits any more. "Sorry we took a break and let Myde swim for a bit," Ienzo said. The camera turned to face Myde and he said, "Yeah, it was amazing!" The camera turned back to the other four. "Now watch this trick," Lea said excitedly. Lea snapped his fingers and a fire started in the fire pit behind the four. "Alright we are almost done for today all that's left is the fact of the day," Ienzo exclaimed. "Did you kn-," Ienzo was yet again pushed to the ground by Fate. "Oh no it's my turn besides your fact last time was boring," Fate said to Ienzo. Ienzo sighed but didn't argue back. "Iron Man is the coolest and hottest super hero ever," Fate exclaimed happily. The others including Myde face palmed. Ienzo got back up off the ground and spoke, "Well that's not really a fact but I'm not even going to argue with her on the topic of Iron Man."

"Is it because you don't stand a chance in that argument," questioned Lea.

"Yes and because I'm too tired," Ienzo responded.

"Alright well see you next week because we are going to sit by the fire and eat smores now," Vanitas said.

"Wait! Can I go swim," Myde asked.

"Sure whatever," Vanitas told him.

"Yippee," Myde exclaimed. Myde pushed the camera into Ienzo arms and jumped in the pool. Then the camera screen went dark.

**Well that was fun to write. Oh and if you haven't noticed the camera people so far have been somebodies of orgy 13. See you next week for the next chapter and like I said before please review.**

**Myde: Yeah, can be on next week!**

**Me: I don't know I haven't decided.**

**Vanitas: I thought you said-**

**Me: Shh! It's a little secret!**

**Lea: Not really.**

**Me: Well I like it to be a surprise.**

**Vanitas: Whatever.**

**Fate: Bye!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Yay it's time for a new chapter! I won't be able to update next Friday because I will be on vacation and I would do it as soon as I get back but then I have to go to creative writing camp. Also the fact and activity for this episode was suggested by hopefuldreamer1991 so credit goes to them.**

**Vanitas: Well if it's not from you that means it's probably a good idea.**

**Me: Hey! My ideas are good.**

**Vanitas: Just keep telling yourself that.**

**Ienzo: I would shut up Van.**

**Vanitas: Why? What is she going to do?**

**Me: Fate!**

**Vanitas: Oh crap!**

**Lea: DF13 doesn't own Kingdom Hearts or Disney just Fate.**

The camera went on and four people all in swimsuits were standing outside. "Hi! Guess what," Fate exclaimed excitedly.

"What could it possibly be," Vanitas said in a sarcastic way.

"WE ARE GOING TO BREAK THE WORLD'S LARGEST SLIP AND SLIDE RECORD," Fate screamed.

"And how big is the world's largest slip and slide," Vanitas asked.

"Well its 100 meters," Fate said.

"WHAT," The other three exclaimed.

"Yeah so we better get started," Fate said happily.

"Didn't you forget something," The person behind the camera said.

"Oh! Are camera man for today is Ruldo the somebody of Luxord! Now can we go," Fate said.

"Thank you and yes," Ruldo told Fate.

Fate ran off screaming, "YAY!" The other three and Ruldo followed behind. The camera would point to each one of them to see what they were collecting for the slip and slide. Fate seemed to be getting planks of wood and blankets. Ruldo was confused by that since he didn't know how that would help but there was no point in arguing with the excited girl. The camera was now on Ienzo who had different books about building slip and slides. That was no surprise to anyone but it was interesting on how he had even obtained those books. Lea was with Vanitas talking it was hard to make out what they were saying because they were whispering. Lea then took off towards the castle while Vanitas went into a dark corridor. Ruldo followed Lea with the camera. The camera showed Lea getting staples and staplers. Lea turned toward the camera, "Trust me this is a better idea than making a homemade slip and slide." Lea then dashed out of the castle with the camera following him. Once they were outside Vanitas was already there with a cart full of already made slip and slides. Fate and Ienzo saw this and ran over. "I'm guessing you two chose the easy way," Fate asked.

"Yep," Vanitas and Lea said.

"Fine," Fate said. Ienzo turned towards the camera and spoke, "You see they are going to staple already made slip and slides together to make one long one."

"Yeah and it's a whole lot easier than finding random stuff to use or reading for hours on how to build one," Vanitas told the camera.

"Come on then," Fate said already ripping open boxes. They all got to work fast. Fate and Ienzo were laying slip and slides down while Lea and Vanitas were stapling them. The camera followed the four down the area they were building at. A couple of times they would need to buy more staples or Vanitas would push down to hard and break the stapler. The camera screen went dark and then it came back on. Fate was in front of the camera, "Hi sorry we skipped but all were doing was building and we wouldn't want you guys just sitting and staring at us building but we finished and it's 101 meters!" Fate exclaimed. "Hey idiot you forget something," Vanitas told Fate.

"One I'm not an idiot. Two what did we forget," Fate asked.

"Water for the slip and slide," Vanitas responded. Fate sighed then she had a wide grin on her face, "Be right back!" Fate went through a dark corridor and the came back out with Myde. "I found a solution to our problem," Fate excitedly exclaimed.

"How is Myde the-. Oh that's clever," Lea said.

Myde looked around confused and then asked, "How am I the solution?"

Fate pointed to the slip and slide, "Just make water spill out on the slip and slide."

Myde grinned and summoned his sitar, "Ok! Dance, water, dance!" Water poured onto the slip and slide.

"Hey can I join you guys," Myde asked.

Fate grinned, "Sure!" No one was holding the camera now since Ruldo was over by the slip and slide waiting to go on. The camera was sitting on a stand though. Fate went down the water slide first since she was the most excited. She went penguin style and shouted, "Yippee!" Myde went next and he did the same thing. Then Lea was up and looked down at it nervously. He turned around and spoke,"I don't really wa-"He was cut off by Van pushing him down onto the slip and slide. Since Lea was pushed he was on his back facing the other three so he could see them laughing at his facial expression and scream. Vanitas went next on his knees but his knee got caught on the way down so he was on his belly the rest of the way down. Ienzo and Ruldo both went on their backs. The camera showed someone running up to grab it and then the screen went dark again. The camera came back on to five people sitting on the ground. "That was so much fun," Fate shouted. "Not really," Lea mumbled but no one heard him. "Wait weren't we supposed to get someone to write down that we actually did it," Ienzo asked.

"Um possibly but who cares it was fun anyways," Fate responded.

"Yep, and now it's time for fact of the day," Ienzo said. Ienzo's mouth was covered by Vanitas.

"My turn to do it nerd," Vanitas told Ienzo.

"Alright umm how about food becomes poop? Yeah that will work," Vanitas said.

"Will I ever get my turn to tell a fact," Ienzo asked.

"Probably not," Everyone responded. Ienzo sighed at that remark and spoke to the camera, "Alright well see you next time!"

"Bye," They all said.

**Poor Ienzo he will never get his turn. Anyways like I said before I won't be able to update next week and thank you hopefuldreamer1991 for the ideas! Please review!**

**Fate: Yeah or I will hunt you down!**

**Me: No you won't.**

**Fate: Fine.**

**Everyone: Bye!**


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm back from writing camp and from my vacation! Oh I will update early next week because I'm going to my grandpa's house for the weekend and I'm not bringing my laptop. Also my fact for today is an idea from hopefuldreamer1991.**

**Vanitas: I don't think they care if you update or not.**

**Me: Why do you say that?**

**Vanitas: Because no one probably reads your writing.**

**Me: Um this story is doing really good for your information so people do read this.**

**Lea: DF13 is going to win this fight.**

**Ienzo: You are all so childish.**

**Fate: Yes but that's why we are awesome Ienzo.**

**Ienzo: Whatever. DF13 doesn't own Kingdom Hearts or Disney just Fate.**

"HELLO ONE AND ALL," Fate shouted while facing the camera. "Yeah welcome back today we are going to race," Ienzo said.

"Ienzo it's not just any race, it's a race on wheelie chairs," Lea corrected.

"Yeah because we don't have go karts we are going to use wheelie chairs," Ienzo told the camera.

"Yes and our camera man is Matrix, who is Fate's cousin," Vanitas said.

A voice behind the camera yelled, "Yep and I'm the life of the party!"

"Ok ignoring him now and we have the chairs set up and everything," Vanitas said.\

Vanitas and the others walked into a hallway of the castle. It pretty much looked like every other hallway in the castle except it had a ribbon at the end of it and to signs that said start and finish.

"Ok we are here and ready to start it will be me versus Fate and Vanitas versus Ienzo," Lea told the camera.

"CAN I GO FIRST," Fate screamed at the top of her lungs while flailing her arms around rapidly.

"We apologize someone thought it would be funny to give Fate 10 energy drinks," Ienzo said while glaring at Lea.

Lea chucked nervously, "Yeah wonder who that could've been…"

Vanitas glared at Lea, "You."

Lea gave a sheepish grin, "In my defense her puppy eyes broke me down. I didn't just voluntarily give them to her.

Fate was now running around the two chairs, "I SAID CAN I GO FIIIIIIRST!"

"Sure," Vanitas responded.

"YAY," Fate said while jumping on one of the chairs waiting for Lea. Lea walked over to the other chair and got ready to race.

"On your mark," Ienzo said.

"Get set," Vanitas said.

"GO!" They both said. Fate and Lea were off. They would put one of their feet down and push off to gain more speed. They were neck and neck in the race, it was impossible to tell who would win at this point.

"I WILL WIN HOT HEAD," Fate screamed.

"Note to self don't give Fate any more sugar. Ever," Lea mumbled. They were almost at the finish line when both of their chairs collided. They both fell out of their chairs and landed on the ground.

"Are you two okay," Ienzo shouted from the other side of the hall. They both gave a thumbs up. Fate immediately got to her feet and ran through the ribbon to cross the finish line while Lea was still getting up.

"DOES THAT MEAN I WIN?" Fate yelled.

"Well technically you did," Vanitas responded.

"But she didn't cross the finish line with a chair," Lea argued.

"So?" Vanitas asked.

"So isn't that breaking the rules?" Lea said.

"Um there were no rules Lea," Ienzo chimed in.

The camera showed Lea in thought for a minute and then he said, "Yeah we never really set any rules."

"YES I HAVE GOT ANOTHER VICTORY FOR MY PEOPLE," Fate yelled while running back to the other side. Lea followed behind her but walked instead of running. Fate dragged Van and Ienzo to the other two chairs against the wall.

"YOUR TURN," she screamed.

"Yippee," Ienzo said sarcastically. Van and Ienzo got the other two chairs and put them at the starting line and sat on them.

"ON YOUR MARK," Fate exclaimed.

"Get set," Lea said.

"GO," They both yelled. Like Lea and Fate before they were off. Vanitas was going faster than Ienzo at the moment so it looked like he was going to win but Vanitas forgot about the two collided chairs on the floor because no one wanted to pick them up and he flipped out of his chair. Ienzo on the other hand just went around the chairs unlike Van who was just trying to go faster and completely forgot about the chairs.

"Ienzo wins," Lea exclaimed.

"ARE YOU OKAY VANI?" Fate screamed with worry.

"I'm fine and don't call me that," Vanitas replied.

"OKAY," Fate said while giving him a thumbs up. Ienzo and Vanitas walked back over to the other two.

"So do we do a final race now?" Ienzo asked.

"I don't know we broke the three chairs so we only have one chair," Lea said.

"Is there another chair in the castle?" Van asked.

"No that's all we had," Ienzo said.

The camera then showed a man with long blonde hair walking towards the other four.

"Hmmm I thought I heard something," The man said.

"Um hi Even," Lea said nervously.

"I would ask what you four are doing but it's pretty obvious," Even responded.

"Congratulations you can tell were racing for our web show. You're such a genius," Van sarcastically said.

Even shot him a glare and continued, "I don't care what it's for I just want it cleaned up and as your elder you should listen."

"Yeah, no I don't get commanded by people," Vanitas retorted.

Even shot him another glare, "You will clean this up now and why is Fate so hyper?"

"PUDDING," Fate yelled while running around the hall.

"Lea gave Fate energy drinks," Ienzo said.

"It was those dang puppy eyes," Lea mumbled.

Even looked at the camera and grabbed it, "And turn this off!" The camera screen went dark and then turned on again but the room it was in was dark.

"Hey guys it's Lea um it's night time so sorry if it's kind of hard to see. Anyways I'm the only one here and I have the camera for the night so I will just do the fact."

"Vanitas loves My Little Pony Friendship is Magic and that's our show bye," Lea whispered.

**Yeah probably not one of my best chapters but I think it was still good. Please review and like I said before the fact idea was from hopefuldreamer1991.**

**Everyone: Bye!  
**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey remember when I said I would update early? Yeah I know I didn't but I have reasons. **

**Vanitas: Are they lame reasons?**

**Me: I actually don't know.**

**Vanitas: Is it because you forgot you still had to pack for your trip and when you finished you didn't have time and when you did get back you had writer's block.**

**Me: 0.0 How did you know?!**

**Vanitas: Fate told me.**

**Me: -.- I thought you read my mind. **

**Vanitas: Nope and DF13 doesn't own Kingdom Hearts or Disney just Fate.**

The camera screen went on and the usual four were standing in Even's lab. "Hi people of the interwebs," Fate said.

Vanitas smirked, "Don't worry she's normal again!"

Fate glared at Vani, "Yeah I am and our camera person for today is my sister Destiny…."

"She threatened to tell on us if we didn't let her," Lea said.

"She was going to tell on us because Van had a stupid idea," Ienzo added.

Vanitas frowned, "It's not stupid!"

"Well it's not exactly the safest," Lea muttered.

Van rolled his eyes, "Oh come on its not like anyone has actually died from it!"

"People have almost died," Fate yelled.

"Whatever and what we are doing is playing the cinnamon challenge," Vanitas told the camera.

"Yeah like I said stupid idea," Ienzo commented.

"Just go get the cinnamon and the spoon," Vanitas yelled to Ienzo.

Ienzo walked off to get the supplies. The camera started to follow him when but dragged Destiny backed.

"Sorry Destiny but I really don't trust you with Ienzo all alone," Fate said.

Destiny didn't respond she just sat there with a pouty face. Ienzo eventually came back with the right supplies for the challenge.

"I got water just in case and who's going first?" Ienzo asked.

"Well since you all think it's so dangerous I will go first," Van responded.

"Your funeral," Fate mumbled.

Vanitas shot her a glare while he got a spoonful of cinnamon and shoved it into his mouth. He was having trouble swallowing the spoonful of cinnamon.

"Ready to give up?" Ienzo said with a smirk.

Vanitas shook his head no and kept trying.

"Are you sure you want to continue trying?" Ienzo asked again.

Vanitas shook his head no and he spitted out the cinnamon.

"WATER," Van yelled.

Lea gave Van a cup of water and he chugged it down. Ienzo was about to say something when Van cut him off.

"Don't even say it Ienzo,"

Ienzo smirked, "Ok, fine."

"I'll go next," Fate offered. While the rest of them nodded. She didn't last as long as Van. It was about 20 seconds into trying when she gave up.

"My turn," Lea said. Lea shoved the spoonful into his mouth and actually almost swallowed it but ended up coughing it back up. It wasn't exactly a pretty sight but he was ok.

"I guess it's my turn," Ienzo sighed. Once he got the cinnamon into his mouth he immediately spit it back out.

"What you're not going to even try," Vani asked.

"No I'm not," Ienzo replied.

"YOU'RE ALL WEAKLINGS," Destiny yelled while shoving the camera into Ienzo's hands. The camera showed Destiny taking a spoonful of cinnamon and immediately swallowing it.

"That's tasty," Destiny exclaimed. She proceeded to chug down the whole jar of cinnamon.

0.o was the face everyone else in the room was making.

"What's wrong with your sister?" Lea asked Fate.

"I don't know exactly. I'm still trying to figure it out," Fate responded.

"I have possible theories," Ienzo chimed in.

"Care to share them?" Van asked.

"Sorry not sharing," Ienzo responded. Once Destiny was done she took the camera back form Ienzo and started to film the web show again.

Fate turned to the camera, "Good news we have one more game to play!"

"Yep and it's much better than the cinnamon challenge," Lea said.

"We're playing chubby bunnies," Ienzo said.

"Be right back guys I'm going to go get the marsh mellows," Vanitas said. The camera went dark and then it came back on.

"Were back with marsh mellows," Fate exclaimed.

"Yeah and we each have a plate with 20 marsh mellows on it," Van said.

"The one with the most marsh mellows in their mouth wins," Lea added.

"Alright let's start," Ienzo said.

The four started to cram as much marsh mellows as possible into their mouths. Their facial expressions were hilarious. Once everyone had as many marsh mellows as they could fit in their mouths Destiny counted the number of marsh mellow in each person's mouth.

Destiny turned the camera towards herself, "Alright Fate has 7, Van has 13, Ienzo has 9, and Lea has all 20!"

They all spit the marsh mellows out of their mouths and Destiny turned the camera back around.

"Alright I win," Lea cheered.

"Yep and now it's time for the fact of the day," Ienzo said.

Ienzo waited to be shoved out of the way or talked over but nothing happened.

"No one is going to disrupt me today?" Ienzo asked.

"Nope we don't have any facts for today," Fate said.

"Ok well a kangaroo can't walk backwards," Ienzo said.

"Well that's it for today," Lea exclaimed.

Everyone waved and said, "Bye!"

**Well please review and go check out my new one shot! It's called The Macaroni and Cheese Babysitting Adventure!**

**Lea: I'm in it!**

**Fate: So am I!**

**Destiny: I get to be in it too!**

**Vanitas: I'm mentioned but not really in it.**

**Ienzo: I'm not in it at all.**

**Me: Sorry Ienzo!**

**Ienzo: It's fine!**

**Everyone: Bye!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello! I got a good idea for today's chapter!**

**Vanitas: Hmm you seem confident about this one.**

**Me: Yeah! I got the idea when I was playing it with my friend and then when I took quizzes on quizilla.**

**Vanitas: So it's a game/quiz?**

**Me: Can't tell it's a secret!**

**Vanitas: Fine… Not like I cared because I didn't!**

**Me: Whatever you say and I don't own Kingdom Hearts or Disney just Fate!**

"Hi everybody," Lea exclaimed to the camera that just turned on.

"We got a good idea for today," Ienzo said.

"Yep and it's not life threatening," Fate added while glaring at Van.

"Okay okay, I said I was sorry for that idea," Van said.

"We are playing an innocent game of truth or dare," Ienzo stated to the camera.

"Yeah we we're going to play spin the bottle but they are mostly guys," Lea said.

"Also our camera man is Even because he didn't trust us with our dares," Fate added.

"Correction, I didn't trust Lea and Vanitas," Even said behind the camera.

"Sheesh can we just start the game already?" Van yelled impatiently.

"Fine let's start," Ienzo responded. They all sat down on the ground in a circle.

"Wait what if we chicken out of a truth or dare?" Fate asked.

"Um well…. Oh how about if you chicken out you have to eat a spoonful of mayo," Lea exclaimed.

"Weird but okay," Vanitas responded.

"Alright, I'll start. Lea truth or dare?" Fate asked.

"Um I'll play safe and start with truth," Lea told Fate.

"If Arlene asked you to go on a date what would you say?" Fate asked.

Lea snorted, "One she would never ask me and two I would probably say yes because I would probably have nothing better to do."

"Van truth or dare?" Lea asked him.

"Um dare what kind of question is that?" Vanitas responded.

"Fine if you're going to be like that I want you to hug Fate and tell her you love her," Lea said with a smirk. Sadly Van was drinking water when Lea told him that so he almost choked but when he swallowed his face was flushed red.

"Why?" Van yelled.

"Because it would be cute and is the big bad Vani gonna chicken out?" Lea asked with a smirk.

"No," Vani sighed. He shuffled his feet to Fate and hugged her. He muttered something that sounded like I love you and went back to his place in the circle. Lea was laughing out loud, while Ienzo was trying to hide his amusement by covering his face with a book. Fate face was flushed red just like Van's though.

"One I hate you and two Ienzo truth or dare?" Van told both Lea and Ienzo.

"Obviously I'm going to pick truth," Ienzo said now reading a book.

"Um ok I kind of had a dare planned so what's your favorite book?" Van said.

"Just too many to choose," Ienzo responded while he was reading.

"Oh, Fate truth or dare since you haven't gone yet?" Ienzo asked still not looking up from his book.

"Um well I guess truth," Fate said uncertain.

"Okay if you could choose to live in any video game/ anime universe beside Kingdom Hearts what would it be?" Ienzo said.

"Oh I know, either Yu-Gi-Oh the original or Dragon Ball Z," Fate exclaimed.

"Ha-ha good choices," Lea stated.

"Thanks and Vanitas truth or dare?" Fate asked.

"I think after the last one I'm going to choose truth," Van stated.

"Ok then if you had the choice would you go back to being Master Xehanort's apprentice?" Fate asked.

Van shook his head and said, "No way never,"

"Alright good answer," Fate exclaimed.

"I know and I guess Lea truth or dare?" Van asked Lea.

"I'm going to choose dare got it memorized?" Lea responded.

Van smirked, "Oh really? Then I want you to get a pink tutu and dance like a ballerina."

Lea glared at Vanitas and asked, "You got to be kidding me?"

Van just laughed at Lea and said, "Oh I'm not joking! What, Is the big bad Lea to scared to embrace his inner ballerina?"

"No," Lea sighed. He trudged out of the room and when he came back he had a fluffy pink tutu around his waist. Lea started to dance the best he could but he was failing pretty bad. No one held in their laughter. They just laughed away. Lea eventually went out of the room again and came back without the tutu.

"I am never doing that again and no one speaks of it again," Lea exclaimed to everyone in the room.

"But it was hilarious," Fate whined.

"No don't tell anyone," Lea said.

"Fine," Fate sighed.

"Good now Ienzo truth or dare?" Lea asked.

"Hmmm how about dare this time," Ienzo stated.

"Alrighty then, you have to lick the floor," Lea told him.

"Seriously," Ienzo sighed.

"Seriously but you could chicken," Lea reminded him.

Ienzo shook his head and sighed once more, "Well since I hate mayo I will lick the floor."

Ienzo got on all fours and shut his eyes before he licked the ground. Once he was finished Fate asked, "How does it taste?"

"Doesn't really taste like anything, it's just cold," he replied.

"Oh ok and since I'm the only one who hasn't gone a second time I guess it's my turn," Fate said.

"Yeah and choose dare live a little," Van told her.

Fate sighed, "Oh ok I choose dare."

"Hmm Fate you must end the video with a weird phrase or word," Ienzo replied.

"Dude that's pretty lame," Van said.

"Well it's all I could come up with," Ienzo retorted.

"Well guys before we end the video we have to do a super special awesome fact," Lea reminded them.

"Ok then how about Fate loves comics and her favorite is Deadpool," Vanitas exclaimed to the camera.

"I guess that will do so bye," Ienzo said while waving towards the camera. Before the camera turned off Fate jumped in front of it and yelled, "CAN'T BEAT MY LEATHER PANTS!"

**Ha! I love truth or dare! Oh and as for the leather pants thing I have no idea where that came from. I just kind of thought of it. Please review as always and I'm wondering what I could do to make this fan fic better. So if anyone has any advice I would appreciate it.**

**Everybody: See you later!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello friends, I'm baaaaack~! I know it's been a month but school and other stuff is driving me crazy! The good news is I'm ready to start writing normally again so expect weekly updates.**

**Fate: *runs in and hugs me* I MISSED YOU!**

**Me: *hugs back* I MISSED YOU TOO!**

**Vanitas: Geez why so emotional?!**

**Me: Vani I know you missed me too!**

**Vanitas: NO! I was actually happy, I thought you weren't coming back!**

**Me: *turns to Lea* He totally missed me.**

**Lea: Yeah definitely.**

**Ienzo: I second that and DF13 doesn't own Kingdom Hearts or What does the Fox Say just Fate.**

"Hello people of the interwebs," Lea greeted.

"Today we are cooking… kind of," Fate chimed in.

"Um when we mean kind of we mean let's throw stuff in a blender and see what we make," Vanitas said.

"So can we get started because the faster we get this done is the faster I never have to do this again," Ienzo remarked.

"Yep and by the way Dilan is our camera person," Fate responded.

They all left to the kitchen. When they got there an assortment of food was lying out and on the counter sat a baby blue blender. Other cooking items, like knives, spoons, and forks were also laying out for them to use if needed.

Once they were all in the kitchen Lea asked, "Okay can anyone here actually cook so we don't have to use the let's throw random crap in a blender idea?"

"Ha-ha, no one can cook crap Lea so suck it up and deal with it," Vanitas responded a little grumpier than usual.

"Vani why so grumpy," Fate asked.

"You know why," Vanitas snapped back.

"I don't really…..Oh," Fate turned towards the camera. "I guess we forgot to mention that we actually have to eat what we cook!"

"Yeah and since we are winging it me and my stomach aren't exactly looking forward to this!" Vanitas exclaimed louder than before.

Ienzo who had pulled out a book to read during the conversation spoke up, "Like I said before may we please start so we can get this over with and put it all behind us."

"Yeah sure whatever," Van grumbled.

Lea then immediately ran to the counter and grabbed red peppers. He then ran to the counter and put them in the blender.

"Um Lea shouldn't we cut those first?" Fate asked.

"Heck no," Lea responded.

Fate just shrugged and picked up some chocolate and dumped it in the blender. Vanitas and Ienzo soon went to the counter too. Vanitas lazily picked up eggs and threw them in there. He didn't bother cracking the eggs because he knew this was already going to taste horrible. Ienzo examined the counter carefully and picked up each item to make sure it was perfect. Once he was done with that he started to think which item was best but was disturbed when Lea yelled to him,

"DUDE HURRY UP WE DON'T HAVE ALL FREAKING DAY!"

"Fine, but you don't have to yell about it," Ienzo grumbled under his breathe. Ienzo grabbed the jug of milk and walked over to the blender but instead of pouring the milk in, he started to take measurements on how much milk he needed. Vanitas then grabbed the jug out of his hands and started to pour it in. He didn't stop pouring until the jug of milk was completely empty. The blender couldn't hold it all so the milk in the blender overflowed onto the counter and floor.

"Van! Even is going to kill me when he sees milk all over the place," Ienzo yelled.

"Oh really? Can I watch?" Van retorted with a smug smirk on his face.

Ienzo said nothing all he did was sigh and face palm. Lea shifted uncomfortably and spoke up, "Um well….Should we add seasoning?"

"YES WE SHOULD," Fate screamed.

"YAY," Lea cheered. The duo went over to the counter and picked up every seasoning they could find and started to dump it all in the blender. Ienzo and Vanitas just watched because they really wanted no part in this in the first place and because it was kind of amusing watching the pair pour every possible seasoning they could in the blender. Once they were done Lea somehow managed to put the lid on the blender and started it. They all watched the substances inside become blended to form a new (most likely disgusting) substance. When it looked like it was done Van stopped the blender and poured the chunky liquid in four cups.

The liquid was a weird brownish-red color and they were chunks of something the couldn.t identify. The smell of it was well, let's just say it was most definitely odd. Ienzo cleared his throat and asked, "Alright who's going first."

"Um how about we all go at the same time," Fate suggested.

Lea nodded, "But first we should get something."

They all watched as Lea went to the other side of the kitchen and came back with a trash can.

"Um it's just in case anyone of us needs to throw up," Lea said. Everyone picked up their glasses and looked down into it. They all gulped and Van spoke up, "On the count of three ok?"

They all nodded Van began to count, "One…two…THREE!"

All of them took a drink of the substance and swallowed. Ienzo and Lea immediately went to the sink and started to lap up as much water as humanly possible. Van just stood there looking a little green in the face, while Fate looked down at the substance and shrugged. She took another drink of it. The three boys all turned their heads towards her. She gave them a weird look and said, "What? It's not that bad!"

The three boys proceeded to give her the "Are you freaking nuts woman" look. Van then looked at the camera and said, "Ok so I think we are going to end this now but we don't have exactly have a fact so here is the most important question of your life."

Van pulled off the most serious face possible and asked, "What does the fox say?"

"RING-DING-DING-DING-DINGERINGEDING!"

"LEA SHUT UP!"

The camera then turned off.

**Ha! WHAT DOES THE FOX SAY?! If you didn't get the joke look it up on youtube. It's a hilarious video. Like always please review and see you next time!**

**Everyone: BYE!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hi I'm back with another update! On a totally unrelated note, any of you watch Hetalia? I just finished the series and watched the movie, now it's become my favorite anime.**

**Vanitas: You're right that really is an unrelated topic.**

**Me: I couldn't help but ask, it's a really good anime.**

**Vanitas: Whatever you still shou-**

**Prussia: ZHE AWESOME ME IS HERE!**

**Me: As much as I love you Prussia, GET OUT OF HERE! THIS ISN'T YOUR STORY OR FANDOM!**

**Prussia: Fine but this story is now more awesome because I was here. *walks out***

**Me: *face palm* Fate just say the disclaimer.**

**Fate: Okay! DF13 doesn't own Kingdom Hearts or Prussia just Fate.**

**Me: P.S. Prussia isn't in the chapter but since he was in the author's note I put him in the disclaimer.**

"HI FRIENDS WE ARE DOING SOMETHING SUPER FUNNY/RANDOM TODAY," A certain pink haired girl said.

"I really don't understand the purpose of this idea," Van said obviously bored.

"BUT VAAANI YOU HAVE NEVER TRIED THIS AND IT'S HILARIOUS," Fate whined loudly.

"Don't call me that and if you shut up I will cooperate."

"YAAAAAY! I mean I will be quiet."

"Now that we are done with that strange event we are doing prank calls to random people/stores." Ienzo explained.

"Each one of us will get a turn and since Fate is obviously really excited we will let her go first," Lea added.

Fate pumped her fist in the air and shouted, "Yes! Okay give me the phone and my little sister Destiny a.k.a crazy Ienzo fan girl is the camera person."

Lea handed Fate the phone and she started to dial a number.

"Who are you calling Fate?" Van asked now having slight interest in the idea.

As the phone rung Fate simply responded, "GameStop."

_PRANK CALL ROUND 1_

A man picked up the phone, "Hello this is GameStop how can we help you?"

"Um yes I'm looking for the new Miley Cyrus twerking video game." Fate responded.

"Um mam I'm checking the computer and I don't think that exists.

"WHAT HOW DARE YOU SAY SOMETHING LIKE THAT? ARE YOU ONE OF THOSE TWERKING HATERS?!"

"Um n-no mam I h-have nothing against twerking but the game really doesn't exist."

"IT EXISTS IT'S ALL OVER THE INTERNET! I NEED MY TWERKING GAME!"

It was obvious the man was kind of getting scared and the other three boys were trying to contain their laughter.

"Um mam I'm going to hang up the phone if you don't stop,"

"NO NEVER NOT TO YOU PROVE YOUR LOYALTY TO MILEY CYRUS AND THE OTHER TWERKERS OF THE WORLD," Fate screamed.

The man hung up the phone probably wishing he didn't have to deal with that mysterious person ever again. Fate turned to Van, Lea, and Ienzo, "Did I maybe go too far with the yelling?"

Lea patted her back and said, "No it was perfect."

"YAY," Fate cheered while grinning.

"Alright now it's my turn to show you how it's done," Van said smirking.

"Oh so now you want in on the action," Ienzo said while reading.

"Shut up I just want to prove that I'm better than all of you," Vanitas retorted as he grabbed the phone and dialed a number.

_PRANK CALL ROUND 2_

"Who are you calling?" Fate asked.

The phone started ringing and Van said, "Some random pet shop,"

Fate gave him weird look but he didn't seem to notice.

A lady answered the phone, "Hello this is Penny's Pet Shop, can I help you?

"Um yes I got this pet and it won't respond to any of my commands and its keeps attaching itself to magnetic surfaces."

"Attaching itself to magnetic surfaces?"

"Yes didn't you hear me or are you death.

"Sir I think you may need to call a trainer or mental hospital." The lady said to Van but she mumbled the last part.

Van now smirking responded, "Mam Flippy won't make any noises either and it's really small for its breed."

"Did you buy this pet from us and if you didn't where did you buy it?"

"No I bought it at my local toy store; I think the company that sold the pets were called My Littlest Pet Shop."

There was a silence and the phone line went dead.

"Guys I think she hung up," Lea said.

"Van glared at him and said, "You don't say?"

Van quickly smirked again and handed the phone to Lea.

"Your turn hot head, try to out do that."

"Oh don't worry I will.

_PRANK CALL ROUND 3_

Lea dialed a number and for some reason put on a Bat Man mask.

"Hello?" the mysterious stranger said but you could tell it was a guy.

Lea made his voice deeper and made it rough sounding too, "Yes I'm calling about your transportation,"

"My transportation?"

"Yes you agreed to pay me $1,000 if I gave you a ride to a nearby town."

"W-what I think you have the wrong number?"

"No I don't and I would give me my money unless you want my associate to deal with you."

"A-associate."

"Yes he is trained in martial arts."

"W-who are you and who is your associate?"

"We don't give our real names but we go by…. Bat Man and Robin."

Like last time the phone went dead.

"Who even was that?" Ienzo asked without looking up from his book.

"Ha it was Lumaria! He's such a sissy," Lea responded while dropping the phone on Ienzo lap.

"Don't worry I already dialed the number for you," Lea added while smirking.

_PRANK CALL ROUND 4_

Ienzo fumbled with the phone in his hands and eventually put it up to his ear. The person Lea dialed answered, "Yes how may I help you?"

The person who answered was Even. Ienzo now giving Lea the best glare he could started to stutter on his words, "U-um i-is your r-refrigerator running?"

There was silence for a minute and Even said, "Ienzo hang up the phone and tell your friends to go home,"

Ienzo hung up the phone and threw it at the wall. It somehow didn't break.

"I hate you so much," Ienzo said to Lea while glaring.

"I know you love me secretly and before we go instead of a fact here is an inspirational quote from Van," Lea said.

"Um believe in yourself or some crappy friendship thing that makes me want to throw up," Van responded.

"Good job Van and bye," Lea said while waving.

"Au revior," Fate exclaimed.

The camera turned off.

**Hmm not so sure how I feel about this chapter but anyways Au Revior means goodbye in French. Like always please review!**

**Vanitas: See you next time!**

**Fate: Yeah goodbye!**


End file.
